A sealing assembly of this kind is known from DD 47 076. In this document, a covering disk produced integrally from sheet metal is arranged so as to seal off a bearing gap formed between two bearing rings of a rolling bearing. The covering disk is clamped against the shoulder of the outer bearing ring at the outer edge. A border running at a right angle to the disk plane is formed radially on the inside on a radial disk part. This border forms a non-contact seal with the inner bearing ring at a sealing gap. The disadvantage with this configuration is that the border extends in the direction of the bearing interior and has a bending radius in the region of the outer end of the sealing gap. This gives rise to a kind of suction funnel between the bending radius of the covering disk and the radially opposite shoulder of the inner bearing ring, promoting the entry of dust, dirt and moisture from the environment into the scaling gap. Moreover, the funnel effect is intensified by a machined chamfer formed on the edge of the shoulder of the inner bearing ring. In this arrangement, bearing grease from the bearing interior can furthermore escape outward at the sealing gap.